La última oportunidad
by Isilme
Summary: Justo cuando Sakura se ha dado cuenta de quién es su persona especial, un trágico accidente ocurre. Ahora ¿cómo podrá confesarle sus sentimientos?


LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

(by Isilme)

Es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Le he dicho adiós. Ella se ha ido, estará en Europa dentro de poco y entonces...me pregunto...cuándo volveré a verla. Te echo de menos, Tomoyo-chan. 

Sakura contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Hacía mucho frío, lo propio en un mes de noviembre, y el viento golpeaba las ramas de los árboles haciendo que se movieran al unísono en un ritmo lento y triste.

-Maestra- le susurró una voz a sus espaldas. 

-Ah, Yue-san. No me llames así, por favor...bueno...de todos modos...¿qué ocurre?

El hermoso ángel se sentó en una silla y suspiró. 

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Oportunidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has comprendido cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos. 

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se enjugó una lágrima rebelde que acababa de brotar sin permiso. 

-Se lo diré tarde o temprano. No puedo vivir si no está cerca mía. 

-Tomoyo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para confesarte lo que sentía, y merece que le des una respuesta...o eso creo yo. 

-Tienes razón-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.-No soy una niña pequeña. Ella esperó a que llegara el momento oportuno, y yo debo hacer lo mismo la próxima vez que la vea. 

La Maestra de las Cartas era una preciosa muchacha de diecisiete años, con el cabello largo y castaño y un par de divinos ojos verdes. Seguía siendo tan inocente como muchos años atrás, pero, cuando Shaoran decidió regresar a HongKong después de un romance que había durado cuatro años, ella comprendió quién era su número uno. 

Si, Tomoyo-chan. Tengo que decírtelo. Mereces saber la verdad. Y la verdad es que...yo nunca me he quedado dormida sin tu imagen en mi mente,y nunca me he despertado por la mañana sin el recuerdo de tus palabras amables. Eres la persona más encantadora del mundo...y quiero que seas...lo más especial de mi vida. ¿Cómo he podido verte marchar así?

Aquella tarde, Sakura fue a la Universidad donde estudiaban su hermano y Yukito. La habían convencido para que asistiera a una importante conferencia sobre los transtornos nutricionales. 

Kero estaba viendo la tele cuando dieron las terribles noticias. Su cara empalideció y en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas. Permaneció inmóvil, sentado en el sillón. No, no podía creerlo. ¡Tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla! ¡No era cierto!!

-Keroberos-dijo Yue, entrando en la habitación.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Por qué...?-dijo levantando una ceja.-¿Por qué estás...llorando?

El otro guardián simplemente lo miró, y Yue se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal. 

-El avión-murmuró. 

-¿Qué?

-¡Se ha estrellado! Tomoyo...-gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El ángel se sentó a su lado y miró a la pantalla con horror. 

-Había ciento cuarenta personas en el avión, viajando a Francia. Algo ha fallado y...¡se ha ido al traste! Todo el mundo...ha muerto.

-Tomoyo estaba...en ese vuelo-susurró Yue. 

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kero.-¡No es posible! ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA?! ¿Por qué ha ocurrido?!

Yue bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Realmente apreciaban a la mejor amiga de su Maestra. 

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo...ojalá...

Mi querida Tomoyo-chan. Voy a decírtelo. Voy a volar hacia ti, no puedo vivir si estamos separadas. Me pregunto si tendré otra oportunidad de decírtelo. 

Escucharon el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Los dos guardianes se miraron el uno al otro, consternados. No sabían qué decir...cómo explicárselo a Sakura. 

-¡Tadaimaa!!!-exclamó ella al tiempo que entraba en el salón. Se detuvo cuando vio la triste expresión de sus amigos.-¿Qué ocurre??

Yue se levantó rápidamente y cubrió la televisión con sus alas para evitar el impacto. No quería que Sakura viera las espantosas imágenes.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Yue-san?

-Sakura-dijo él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Ha habido un accidente.

-¿Un...accidente? ¿Dónde?

-Un avión se ha estrellado sobre una colina francesa.

-¿Francesa??-les miró con espanto. 

-Un avión japonés que...despegó esta mañana. 

-¡NOOO!!!!-gritó mientras caía al suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un río de lágrimas comenzó a fluir por sus pálidas mejillas. 

-¿Todo el mundo ha...?-lloró.

-Hai, Maestra. Nadie ha sobrevivido-dijo Yue, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. 

-¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡Dios mío!!! ¿POR QUÉ?!!!-gritó, histérica. 

Temblando, apartó a Yue de delante de la pantalla y clavó sus ojos en las crudísimas escenas. El avión estaba totalmente destruido y todas las víctimas repartidas por el suelo, cubiertas por mantas. Un periodista comenzó a decir los nombres de los fallecidos. "Daidouji Tomoyo".

Tomoyo Daidouji. Daidouji. Tomoyo-chan... ¿Es esto cierto? No, no puede ser. Lo estoy viendo, pero es mi imaginación, seguro. Esto es una broma pesada. Tú estás a salvo en París en este preciso momento. Vas a ser una artista famosa. Eres mi amor, yo...¡te quiero!!!

*** 

Todo el mundo se había ido, pero Sakura permaneció en el cementerio. Necesitaba estar sola, llorar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo y la lluvia amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia. Sólo existe lo inevitable...

¡Noo! Si te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, nunca te habrías marchado. Estarías viva, conmigo. Relamente...merecías vivir, amiga mía. Merecías una larga, hermosa vida llena de éxito, amor y salud. 

Lágrimas ardientes cayeron sobre la lápida, mientras la niña colocaba a su lado una rosa blanca. El cielo se oscureció aún más y empezó a llover...las nubes comenzaron a llorar. 

¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? ¿Cuándo podré decirte lo mucho que me importas? He perdido todas mis oportunidades...te he perdido a ti.

El corazón de Sakura chilló en su interior, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Ella cayó de rodillas en la tierra y gritó, con una voz nacida del dolor de su alma. 

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Hace frío y está oscuro, y no te dejaré sola! Permaneceré junto a tu cuerpo, y mi alma se reunirá con la tuya. ¡Ha sido culpa mía, debí haberme dado cuenta antes!!!

Necesito otra oportunidad. ¡Dios, escúchame! Quiero estar donde quiera que ella esté. Llévame allí...por favor...por favor.

***

Al día siguiente, el cuerpo de una mujer joven fue encontrado junto a la lápida de Tomoyo. Era hermosa y sus labios estaban curvados en una melancólica sonrisa. 

Un enterrador que había estado de servicio en el cementerio la noche anterior, contó aterrorizado cómo había visto una sombra blanca descender del cielo y hablar con la chica de ojos verdes. Esto fue lo que oyó:

-Sakura...

-To-moyo-chan...

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería dejarte, mi preciosa Sakura...

Sakura extendió las manos hacia el espectro y comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

-Ni siquiera he podido decirte adiós...ni tampoco que te quiero, Tomoyo...Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

-Y yo a ti...

-Llévame contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, por favor...

La mujer vestida de blanco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. 

-Vámonos...

Seguidamente, la muchacha de cabellos castaños cayó al suelo y exhaló su último aliento. El hombre pudo ver dos estrellas fugaces volando a la par a través del cielo de medianoche. 

***

Yue se arrodilló en el lugar donde Tomoyo y su mejor amiga descansaban por siempre. Colocó dos flores de cerezo al lado de las lápidas. Luego miró al cielo y dijo:

-Te echamos de menos, Maestra. Pero supongo que lo que has hecho ha sido aprovechar...tu última oportunidad. Buena suerte...doquiera que estés. 

FIN


End file.
